This Is Who I Am
by Shade Penn
Summary: AU. Four Konoha Jinchuuriki's try to overome adversity and the predjudice of their village to achieve their dreams. Eventual OC/OC, OC/Naru, brief  OC/Sasu. Sakura, Sasuke bashing.
1. Genin

**A/N:** I've been thinking of posting this for a while now. The OC's are characters I've based off myself and some of my friends, so there will be some similar personality and physical traits. The OC demons and Kyuubi will be somewhat nice since this _is _an AU and his fellow three Konoha Jinchuuriki's know about their demons.

Naruto: She also owns nothing, believe it!

Me:*glaring at him annoyed* On with the first chapter!

* * *

**Ch 1: Genin**

"We did it! We did it!" Jo yells happily.

Bren then joins in. I guess I couldn't blame them. We're genin now! Though I feel sorry for Naruto, he's like a little brother to me, despite the fact I'm shorter than he is. Now he's gotta wait until the next exam.

"Aren't you happy you graduated?" Brenna asks me.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for Naruto." I say getting a somber expression.

"Well he'll graduate soon, don't worry." Jo says.

"He's probably bummed, why don't we go cheer him up?" Brenna suggests.

"I'll do that later when I go see him, but now I better go home, nee-chan will be wanting to know if I passed or not." I say walking away and waving a them.

"See ya Claud." Jo says.

"I'm home!" I say closing the door. I listen and notice something; it's to quiet. Usually I'd hear Kenji's happy sqeal and him greeting me, and nee-chan would ask me how my day was. But something was up. So I-

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY?"

"AAHHH!" I scream and fall on my backside. I look up and glare at the grinning 17 year old brunette, her hair in it's signature curly bun. "What's with you?" I yell.

"I wanted to greet you in a special way since your now a genin." She says.

"How- never mind, I wouldn't expect any less from a former ANBU, Missy-nee-chan." I pause. "Where's Kenji?"

Then right on cue there's a whine. "Kaa-san? Are you almost done? This is embarrassing." Missy giggles and walks away. You see, Missy is my cousin, but Brenna, Jo, Naruto, and I, call her nee-chan because she's like a big sister, eve though jokes that he's got two older sisters now. Kenji is Missy's 4 year old son and my second cousin, but he calls me nee-chan.

I walk into the room Missy disappeared into and laugh at the sight in front of me. Kenji was modeling for Missy's latest design and since it was a girly design it looked pretty funny on him. "It's not funny C-chan!" Kenji says with a red face. I stop laughing. When he calls me that he's being serious, or as serious as a 4 year old could be. Like Kenji, Naruto was (and still is) one of Missy's "Models", and the other used to be "weasel-teme", as Missy called him. Unlike Naruto and Kenji, Itachi would threaten me if I so much as laughed at him. So I had to always get out of hearing distance before I could laugh my ass off.

"Alright, do you wanna help me make Naruto something?" I asked ruffling his spiky dark hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He replies quickly.

So after making Naruto some ramen (with Kenji's help) I go over to his apartment and go in, since he didn't lock his door. I look around and place the meal on the table. He wasn't here; so I left. I go home and stare at the night sky. In the room beside mine, I can hear Missy putting Kenji to bed when I hear something that makes me frown deeply. Kenji just asked about his father.

I feel so bad for the boy but Missy begged me not to tell since I had already figured it out. Really, it's not that hard to see once you two and two together, but everything drifted away when I fell asleep. The only thing left was my burning desire to be an awesome kunoichi.

* * *

_TBC... _


	2. Squad 4

**A/N:** I own nothing

* * *

**Ch.2: Squad 4**

"Wow Jo, when did Missy-nee get this done?" Naruto exclaimed examining Jo's outfit.

"Yesterday." Jo replies happily. I sigh and roll my eyes.

Jo's outfit greatly resembled Naruto's except it wasn't baggy and the shoulders were cut off. The color was pale blue instead of orange. The reason they were so alike was cause Missy had made them. She's multi-talented!^-^

Though why Naruto would want an out fit that had "Kill me" orange as the primary color hadn't much sense until he had told us he wanted people to underestimate him.

"Uh, yeah Jo great outfit." I said smiling slightly.

"Hey! What about mine?" Brenna complained. She was wearing an asymmetric skirt, green pants on underneath, and the shirt was camouflage with stripped sleeves. It also had a whiter lightning symbol on the back.

"Your outfits good too, now, shouldn't we get to class to be sorted into teams?" I asked. They nod and we headed to class. Bren, Jo, and I toke seats near the back. Iruka-sensei comes in and gets right to business, signing off teams.

"Squad 4 will be Yoshida Claudia, Retsu Brenna, and H. Shin Joanne." he said.

The tree of us smile and I smile again when Naruto got his team, but I couldn't help but scrutinize who his teammates are. An emo prick and a fangirl banshee?

After this were already to leave when the door slides open and in comes...

"Cagalli-san, here for your team I see." Iruka said.

"You bet! Team 4 come with me." Cagalli said.

Immediately the tree of us are in front of the redhead. She sweat drops. "Okay then, lets head out." Cagalli sent her brother a wave and Naruto waved back.

* * *

"Okay! So introduce yourselves!" Cagalli clapped her hands together. We give her dulls looks and she sweat drops. "Fine, I'll go first." she pauses and appears to be thinking. "I'm.." she fiddles with the goggles around her neck. "Uzumaki Cagalli, I like ramen of course, training, helping my otouto, I absolutely dislike people who mess with the ones I care about. My hobby is sometimes gardening, as for my dream? I won't say, so, how 'bout you girls?" she grinned.

"Okay, I'm H. Shin Joanne, and to start things off I dislike having to explain what the H stands for. I like Chicken stir fry, especially if it's home cooked. As for my dream?" she blushed slightly. "I'm not saying." she smiled.

'She didn't mention Yatsu'. I thought to myself.

Okay, Joanne facts: she's not originally from Konoha , she was just found out side the village. And another fact: she's a Jinchuuriki! Yup, host to the Sea Turtle Demon Yatsuhan.

"Okay, next." Cagalli smiled.

"I'm Retsu Brenna, I like hanging out with my friends, curry rice, I dislike when people make fun of me, I also like messing with people's minds if that counts as a hobby when I get bored, my dream, to prove to everyone that even though I'm not from this village that I can be as good as anyone here!" her eyes gleamed with determination.

Brenna facts: like she said, she's not from Konoha, she moved here from Lighting Country, and another thing; she's the host to the Lighting demon Shihoen.

"And last but certainly not least..." Cagalli gestured to me.

I nodded. "I'm Yoshida Claudia, I like training, shrimp toast, I dislike a lot of things but I don't want to bore you, my hobbies are cooking, writing, my dream is to prove I'm worthy of my existence." I say.

My facts: I'm the Jinchuuriki to the Fire Dragon demon Tanaka. A little info on all of us is that the reason we all know each other(Naruto included) is because Missy-nee-chan, Cagalli-sensei, Itachi-teme, and ...Kira-kun had watched us when we were younger.

"Okay, so tomorrow will be your survival training, so meet me at training ground 3, well se ya tomorrow!" Cagalli smiles, does a hand sign and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was interesting." Brenna says.

"Mhmm." I nod. Tomorrow will certainly be interesting.

* * *

The next morning I jumped out of bed and run into the kitchen. "Konnichiwa!" I sit down and begin eating the food in font of me.

"Heard you got Li-chan as your sensei." Missy says eating her own food.

I nodded. Li-chan is Cagalli's nickname. "Wonder what our test will be?" I say to myself.

"Knowing her I'll be the test her father gave." Missy murmurs.

I give her a confused look but shrug it off and finish eating.

* * *

"Okay, your test will be to get these bells from me-"she held up two bells"- you get them, you pass, you fail, you get sent back to the academy, got it?" Cagalli asked. We nod. "Good, now get going!" she shouted.

In the blink of an eye were gone. We group up in the cover of the trees. "Jo, your better at strategy, so what should we do?" I asked.

Jo ponders for a moment, then takes on an oddly serious tone. "Okay, here's what we do..." she begins explaining her plan.

* * *

I jump to another tree and wait for my signal. I see Brenna walk out into the open.

"So your giving yourself up? That was-" Cagalli stops short as Bren throws kunai at her. She deflects them with her own and in a second Cagalli's in front of Bren holding a kunai to her neck. Bren just smiles. "What...?" Cagalli feels something placed on her back and looks behind her to see Bren? "But...how?" Cagalli turns back to find the other Bren was a shadow clone. Thank you for teaching us that Naruto!

Now's my cue. I do a hand sign and the tag on Cagalli's back goes off, but doesn't explode, it kinda does, but with a burst of air. Cagalli goes flying into the forest shouting and yelling curses. Bren managed to cut the bells off her loop as she went, and picked them up as Jo and I get into the clearing.

"There's only two bells, so who gets one?" Bren asked.

"Well I think Jo should get one cause she came up with the plan." I said.

Jo waves her hands. "No, no I think Bren should get one cause he did the hard work." Jo said.

We hear laughing and look to see Cagalli behind us taking the tag off her back. "You three worked as a team, that was the point so... you all pass." she laughed again at our expressions.

"So when do we get our first mission?" Brenna managed to say.

"You guys start tomorrow." Cagalli said proudly.

We jump and cheer. "Lets go find Naruto-san and tell him the good news!" I said.

Jo and Bren agree so we walk off.

* * *

"Well this is a little embarrassing, ain't it?" Jo asked.

We found Naruto and he's tied to a stump. "How embarrassing." I muttered.

"Yeah just untie me, I'm starving and I need my ramen!" Naruto said.

"I'll get it." Jo takes out a kunai and gets the ropes.

"So how did you three do?" Naruto asked standing up.

"We passed, you?" I asked.

"Passed, though my so-called team left me tied to a stump." Naruto huffed.

"Well you got an Emo and a third wheel as teammates, what do you expect?" Jo asked.

"Hey!" Naruto paused. "You're right." he laughed. "Lets go get something to eat now." he said.

We all walk off. We go to Ichiraku's and all four of us get some miso ramen.

"Who's buying this time?" I asked slurping the noodles.

"You are." Naruto said.

I nearly choke and after I stop coughing I glared at him. "Nice try, I now it's definitely your turn if you said that."

"Guess you're right." Naruto grinned nervously.

He always did that when I asked, and each time it almost gets me choking. I wonder if it's amusing to see that? And he did it on purpose. But I didn't have time to think about that cause tomorrow we get our first mission! Everyone's gonna see just how strong we are! Believe it!(couldn't resist :D)

_TBC..._

A/N: I losely based this Cagalli off the Gundam Seed Cagalli because of her fiery temper, only this Cagalli is a redhead.


	3. Strange Mission

**A/N:** I own nothing

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**"Demons talking to their hosts"**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Strange Mission**

"D-ranks blow!" I yelled.

"I agree!" Bren also yelled.

"Where's Cagalli-sensei anyway?" Jo looked around.

We were stuck cleaning some old ware house cause it was going to be used again, and Li-chan by 'coincidence' disappears when we ask her for help.

Step aside and let me handle the moping." Jo does a hand sign. "Water de-evaporation jutsu!"  
Suddenly as if from no where water began filing the ware house until it came to our shins. The moisture though came from the air. "Oh Claudia." Jo said in a sing-song voice.

I nod and pull out a scroll. I open it and place it on top of the water. I do a hand sign and slam the scroll under water. The water then gets sucked into the scroll. I roll up the scroll when all the water's gone. "Here you go, water in a scroll." I hand it to Joanne.

"That was pretty inventive." We see Cagalli standing at the entrance of the building.

"Where were you!" Brenna yelled running up to her.

"Easy, I went to get you three some lunch." Cagalli said placatingly.

"Well that changes things, lets eat!" Jo yelled.

Bren and I nod and go get our lunch. We sit down and begin to chow down.

"Thanks Cagalli-sensei" Joanne said in between bits of her food.

"Well don't thank me yet, I spoke with the 3rd, and he thinks -because of your skill and teamwork-your ready for a C-rank." Cagalli said. We stop earing and our jaws drop. "What? I thought you'd be happy?" She asked sounding hurt.

We are happy, it's just...wow." I said astonished.

"Well, don't just sit their with your mouths open, come on." Cagalli said walking away.

We look at each other still shocked, but get up and follow her.

* * *

"This is our mission?" I asked a little insulted as I looked at the package Cagalli had.

"Deliver a package? What are we a postal service!" Jo asked a little peeved.

"Of course not, it's a very important mission." The 3rd said.

"Alright, where are we taking it?" Brenna asked.

"You'll be taking it to the border of Fire Country." The 3rd said.

"Alright lets get going!" I yelled enthusiastically, which is rare for me since I'm normally a nonchalant, and introverted person. Plus this was to make up for Jo's lack of enthusiasm, she's normally so hyper and a little crazy.

* * *

After who-knows-how-long of walking Cagalli pulls out a map. "It should take us at least a few more hours to get there, and we should be back the next day." she put the map back.

"Uh, not to sound like the typical impatient person my 'little brother' is, but how long before we can rest?" I asked.

"Yeah, my feet are starting to kill me." Jo whined.

"Fine, 15 minutes then we start walking again." Cagalli sighed.

So we rest our tired feet and have a break.

After our break we promptly started walking again. So far it was fairly boring but for a while now it felt like we were being followed. I drop back to Cagalli. "Do you feel that?" I whispered.

"Yes, for now just ignore it."Cagalli whispered back.

I did take notice that her expression became vaguely uneasy and nervous. _'She's hiding something.'_ I thought to myself. One of the chakra felt familiar and the other felt like Jo's for some reason. We just kept on walking, the only sound being the clinking sound coming from the headband on Jo's ankle**. **

**"That sound is starting to drive me insane! Tell her to wear her headband like how a normal one is worn!"**

I stopped and looked around for the one who spoke, but no one. That meant it was... "Tanaka." I whispered.

"What about the Dragon?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"She's well, yelling that Jo should wear her head band normally." I said nervously. Jo sent me an almost peeved look.

"Mind-link jutsu." I heard Bren whisper. She whips around and pokes me and Jo on the temple.

_'What was that for?'_ I hear Jo...think?

"Jo, I just heard your thoughts!" I said.

Jo turned to Brenna looking annoyed. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I used my mind-link jutsu so we now can hear each other's thoughts, and once back in Konoha I plan on using it to hear Naru-kun's thoughts too" Bren smiled.

Naru-kun: Brenna's nickname for Naruto, even though he doesn't like it one bit, Bren basically just calls him that to annoy him.

_'I think she means Naruto-koi.'_ Jo thought the 'koi' part lovingly.

"Naruto-koi?" Bren and I asked.

"Awww, Jo-chan has a crush on my otouto, that's so cute!" Cagalli said

"Cagalli-sensei!" Jo yelled a bit startled. In truth we had forgotten she was even there.

"Alright, alright, lets keep moving." Cagalli said getting us back on track.

"Hai!" We all said together.

We keep moving and all of a sudden a kunai is thrown in front of Bren's feet, causing her to stop. From the distance set, it wasn't meant to hurt her, I can only think of one person now. The scenery also starts getting messed up.

_'I know this.' _ Bren thought.

Two people jump in front of us. I feel my hostility for him rise and I see from the corner of my eye Jo's eyes widen in shock.

TBC...

Jutsu's I have happened to have made up:

_Mind-Link Jutsu: _A technique used to link up with other's. The more people involved will stress the user unless they have absolute focus on it.

_Water De-vaporation Jutsu:_ Able to make water appear right out of the air particles.


End file.
